The Revengeful Brothers
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Owen and Deckard Shaw are out for Revenge and it is up to Dom and Letty and the crew to stop them.


Author's Note: Trying out a new story idea the prologue is short because I don't know how many people would like it so let me know if I should continue.

Prologue.

Guards walked around Deckard Shaw's cell as the man slept inside, the lights shut off causing the officers to panic, explosions started happening, men came in from every single direction, bullets stared flying, and bodies started falling until every guard in the vicinity was dead.

A figure walked amongst the dead bodies grabbing the keycard off one dead guard before preceding to the cell door opening it.

Deckard Shaw's eyes immediately opened and he swung off the bed ready to defend himself only to be faced with someone who wasn't an enemy,

"How the hell?" Deckard said.

"Hello my brother." Owen Shaw said.

Letty woke up and sighed in contentment as she felt the warm body of her husband against her back, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. It had been three weeks since Letty had regained her memory, now they were tucked away in some cozy beach house in the Dominican Republic.

Letty looked at the clock and silently groaned as it read almost noon.

Letty listened to Dom's snores before grabbing his hand gently lifting it up so she didn't disturb him, she got out of bed and threw a pair of shorts on with black tank top before walking out the room, silently closing the door behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on a pot of coffee, pouring a cup before walking out on to the porch, she sat down on the porch step with her cup of coffee in her hand taking sips while watching the waves crash on to the shore.

She saw the postman come down the way and said Thanks when he handed her the mail, she shuffled through it tossing aside the ads and junk mail until she reached a Postcard from Brian and Mia.

She flipped it over and read what they wrote, telling her and Dom they were traveling through Europe.

She finished her coffee and put the cup down and walking to the shoreline and putting her toes in the water.

She closed her eyes as the water hit her ankles and the wind blew on her face.

She didn't hear someone walking up behind her and jumped when she felt a pair of hands wrap round her.

Until she realized it was Dom.

"Jesus Christ Dom you scared the shit out of me." Letty said elbowing him in the side.

"Sorry." He said chuckling as he placed a kiss to her neck. "I woke up and you weren't there and ii got paranoid."

"Yeah waking up alone in the Dominican Republic would do that to you." She said attempting to joke but stopped when she felt Dom's arms tense around her.

She pulled away and turned to face him.

"It was a joke Dom, We're over that remember, you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives, I am not going anywhere."

Dom smiled at her "Good cause neither am I."

"And if you ever do think about leaving me in the middle night again I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Dom pulled Letty towards him "Now I could I be anywhere away from this." He said kissing her.

"You can't." Letty said before pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before they both heard a throat being cleared.

They looked over to see Hobbs standing there along with Mr. Nobody.

"Well isn't this a buzzkill." Letty mumbled under her breath, causing Dom to chuckle.

"Sorry for interrupting the honeymoon but we need to talk Dominic."

"Okay well what is the reason you're interrupting them." Letty asked.

"If you don't mind ."

"Toretto." Dom said cutting him off "Her last name is Toretto now."

"Excuse me if you don't mind , I need to speak to Dominic here about some classified material."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of her."

Actually Dom I need to go take a shower anyway and it sounds important so I'm going to grab a shower, you boys have fun." Letty said walking off towards the house.

Dom watched Letty walk into the house before turning to Mr. Nobody.

"What's going on?"

"Deckard Shaw escaped last night."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well all thanks to his dear older brother Owen."

"Where are they now?"

"We don't know but umm this was in Deckard's old cell or what's left of it at least."

Dom saw as Mr. Nobody handed him an envelope before taking it out of his hands and opening it revealing a photo of Letty.

"There was a note there to they're coming after Letty Dom."

All of a sudden they heard glass break from inside the house, Dom sprinted forward.

"Letty!" He said yelling as he and Hobbs ran into the house before hearing Letty screaming Dom's name and everything going black.


End file.
